Nebal
Nebal (ネバル Nebaru) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 Appearance Personality History At some point in time, Nebal devoured a Sticky Dragon, which enabled him to take on their power. He then joined Diabolos, a guild exclusively comprised of Dragon Eaters, fifth generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18-19 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Magic and Abilities Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic (粘の滅竜魔法 Nen no Metsuryū Mahō): Nebal is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of a Sticky Dragon. With this Magic Nebal is able to create a sticky substance that he can use on multiple ways such giving him the ability to stick on the ceiling, use it to attack his targets from afar and wrap it around his enemies and incapacitate them.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 2-6 Nebal also gains an advantage over wind based spells making them ineffective against the sticky substances he releases.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 47, Page 10 *'Sticky Dragon's Gluey Roar' (粘竜のネバネバ咆哮 Nenryū no Nebaneba Hōkō): Nebal's exclusive Dragon's Roar, in which he quickly releases a roar made up of a sticky substance onto his target.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 9-10 Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu): Like all Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers, Nebal has the ability to use Dragon Force. However, the use of it is forbidden as it differs from the previous generations.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 19-20 Upon entering this state, Nebal's body and muscles becomes bigger, his hair changes color and his overall appearance becomes more feral. He also releases a strong Magic Power that makes the person near him feel like they are being coiled and meltedFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 47, Page 4 as well as giving his attacks melting properties.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6-7 Prolong use of his Dragon Force causes him to gain more Dragon features such as horns and scales and eventually go out of control.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-10 *'Enhanced Speed:' Through the use of Dragon Force, Nebal was shown to have improved his speed as he was able to continuously attack Wendy and prevent her from evading him.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6-13 *'Enhanced Strength:' With the help of Dragon Force, Nebal was also shown to have greater physical strength. The Dragon Slayer was able to overpower Wendy and weakening her until she can no longer maintain her Dragon Force state. Enhanced Smell: Nebal has great sense of smell, as he is able to instantly tell Wendy Marvell is a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 34, Page 3 Enhanced Durability: Nebal is durable enough to take direct hits from Wendy and shrug it off, as shown when he received a couple of kicks from herFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 35, Page 12Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 42, Page 6 as well as being unharmed when he was struck by her Sky Dragon's Claw.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 39, Page 6 Quotes Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Nebal References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Antagonist Category:Diabolos Members